3,5-Disubstituted 1,2,4-triazoles wherein the substituents at the 3 and 5 positions are phenyl moieties are known from the chemical literature, see for instance K. T. Potts, Jour. Chem. Soc. 3461, 1954; D. L. Liljegren et al., Jour. Chem. Soc., 518, 1901 and C.A. 85, 123931 s, 1976, but those where one of the two substituents at the 3 and 5 positions is a 2-acyloxymethyl-phenyl group are new. On the other hand, 3,5-disubstituted 1,2,4-triazoles having also an acyl group on one of the two adjacent nitrogen atoms are a class of compounds which have been scarcely investigated. The literature describes the chemico-physical properties of the 1-acetyl-3,5-di-phenyl-1,2,4-triazole and the 1-acetyl-3-phenyl-5-(4-methylphenyl)-1H-1,2,4-triazole (see again K. T. Potts, Jour. Chem. Soc. 3461, 1954).